1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal used for an electronic device, particularly switchgear such as a relay and a switch, and a connection structure of the same.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a terminal used for a switch and the like, for example, DE 10,061,112 A1 describes a terminal in which an insulation displacement terminal is used as an externally connecting terminal and a terminal on the side of a connecting holder passes through the insulation displacement terminal, so that the switch can be operated.
However, in the above terminal, in order to enhance contact reliability between the insulation displacement terminal and the terminal on the side of the connecting holder, a surface area of the insulation displacement terminal is increased. Therefore, the insulation displacement terminal runs over an outer surface of an electronic device, and there is a problem that the electronic device cannot be reduced in size.